Altered States of Consciousness
by angelic memories
Summary: Sesshomaru in a heated beastly rage stumbles upon a miko who has returned from her time after drowning her sorrows away with sweet intoxication.


Just a random idea I had some time ago. I forgot to post it and its been sitting in my documents folder waiting so patiently. So here it is...

* * *

Disclaimer:Inuyasha doesn't belong to me

* * *

Altered States of Consciousness

Jumping over the edge of the wooden rim brought her back to the clearing. On her right was the deep green of Inuyasha's forest. Before her was the well walked path leading to the small village of Edo that would eventually grown into a massive size. Technically that's where she should be heading. Yet the clear night sky with stars dazzling in far off distances called her for a walk. The shadows danced over the trees, branches moving in the breeze like claws reaching overhead threatening to grab you. Yet she wasn't afraid. She wasn't exactly in her right mind. Most of the evening had been spent with friends. They had partied into the long hours of the morning to celebrate graduation. Kagome was finished with school -at last -and so she let her friends talk her into having a drink... which turned to two... three... four until she lost count. But she was a fine enough to walk so the miko headed to the forest. Perhaps she would find some place to sit, think, and maybe sleep off her drunkenness before heading back to her fellow comrades, and more importantly family.

When she finally stopped in her wanderings she realized she had made her way to the tree Inuyasha had been pinned to. In the centre of the forest she wondered why she had come to this particular part of the entire forest. Although no one knew it, the reason behind her drinking wasn't just celebration but also sorrow. It was clearly immature of her but she couldn't help want to drown away the hanyou's final rejection. The male wasn't aware that she knew Kikyou was now his mate. When her soul picked out the connection a few days ago she had run home and spent the better part of the day bawling her eyes out.

Aware that she spent too much time away she came back to the past. It was late - only three hours till sunrise but in her state she thought nothing about time. She was in a blank careless slate. At that moment she felt like nothing could faze her. Naraku, whom they had not run into for some time, could come to her and she would simply tell the evil hanyou to go away. That or let him kill her because she was aware she wouldn't be feeling so great when sobriety came around. Far off in the distance of her mind she could feel it trying to warn her of something. It was probably stupid of her to ignore any warning, yet she didn't focus on the consequences as she slid against the tree and sunk lower onto the soft grass growing between the roots. The forest was silent that night. No 'who' of the owls or any other critters that went bump in the night. Even the breeze in the air seemed nonexistent as if it foreboding something to come. Life was strange in that fashion, giving one warnings they didn't understand until after the danger had passed. This night was no different from any other day that fate twisted in her grasp.

Just as she settled within the tree's hug she heard a snap of twig. It was funny but she had a feeling it was purposeful, as if to act like an admonition of some kind. When her head turned to look in the direction of the noise she realized her assumption was probably more correct than not as she stared at the figure that was posed next to the outskirt of the circular clearing. Seeing the form made two thoughts filter through her mind.

'Death was approaching' and by a 'drop dead gorgeous male'. Many times she envied the damn full inu brother with his long silky silver locks that never seemed to tangle. Her eyes were always drawn to the way they flowed down his back and moved in the breeze flawlessly. She had pondered if perhaps even the very parts of him were afraid to move out of line and making him have complete control over his entire being. But one glance at him now and she could tell his control appeared to be slipping. The marring on his face were no longer smooth, magenta stripes but jagged, roughed markings to match the animalistic glare she received from his blood thirsty crimson eyes.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered and staggered to her feet, "What are you doing here?"

There was something in his eyes, something so predatorily. They was he continued to gaze telling her all she needed to know. The mighty Western Lord had been on a hunt and it looked like he had found what he wanted; now her blurry mind needed to figure out what it was. But that question was answered more easily than she had thought.

The two brothers hadn't run into one another for some time and it slipped her mind how much faster the taiyoukai was compared to the hanyou. She didn't even see him move until the last second when he had her pinned between his muscular laden form and the toothed bark of the tree behind her. His frame caged her, hands posed on each side of her head. The heat of his body could be felt from the proximity. The bone plated armour binding his chest pressed into her harshly, the sharp spiked pieces dug through the layers of her t-shirt and sweater to break the skin and draw blood droplets. Kagome couldn't feel the pain though. Instead her mind was picking up the very obvious mass driving into her lower body.

Earlier that week Sango had explained to Kagome that heat season was coming soon. It occurred every decade and all youkai would be unable to control their demanding lust. Sesshomaru, as high and mighty as he was, had lost control of his beast in its need to rut. Not really wanting to become another dead body and against the good judgement of her fuzzy mind she concluded the best course of action. Perhaps she could help him and when he was distracted she could get away. Modern age wasn't like the feudal era and so she knew what would probably please the inu greatly. Courage built up as she sunk her hand lower and didn't look away from the dominating beast. It was difficult work to slip her fingers between their bodies; he left no room in showing her want he wanted with the severe thrust of his hips.

At first contact with the clothed loin she abruptly stilled. The hiss that followed scared her and she pulled away but a hand moved from its guarding position and clamped around hers. The appendage holding hers moved her closer to his heat and he bucked into the flesh. Kagome understood then that the hiss wasn't to frighten her but more for the delight as the beast received what it sought. The pleasuring touch of a woman.

"Be a good bitch," the male before her crooned to the point that she could barely understand the words behind the animal sound.

He stilled the shallow movements of his pelvis but pushed her hand firmly against the aching member. Releasing his hold on her left Kagome to shyly rub the inu, experimenting with her soft caress. Those crimson eyes never wandered from her, she was mesmerized, hypnotized with the power of his gaze. It was broken with a flash of metal between them. Vaguely she noted that she didn't feel the piercing of the spikes that had been pressed firmly into her chest. Averting her vision just slightly and she noticed he was no longer clad in the heavy bone armour design for the sole purpose of intimidation. Her paused hand was reminded of its task when he shifted his hips while tossing aside the furry pelt adorning his right shoulder.

Hesitating a moment she worked her second hand lower and felt under the waistline of his hakamas for the tie. Apparently it was the wrong move because her hands were suddenly pinned above her head and he was driving his body against her roughly once more knocking the breath out of her. Kagome gasped for air as the inu roared and snapped his jaw.

"Bitch," he hissed, "You are not worthy enough to undress this Sesshomaru."

With a gulp she nodded: "Sorry."

It took a moment but he finally released her and he himself found the ties and pulled at them loosening the pants but they remained around his waist showing her that he would not expose himself fully as of yet. Hesitating she brought her shivering hand between them. Once more the appendage was a hostage and she clamped her eyes shut fearful that she had done something else wrong in his eyes. But when her hand touched bare skin she realize he had simple wanted her to slip past the silk loin cloth and hakama to begin skin on skin contact. Her movements vacillated once more before pulling the long member from its restrains. The taiyoukai seemed fine with this while his hand repositioned itself beside her form along the tree.

She seized the middle of the length and she tried to remember the words of her friends. One finger rolled in a circle around the tip of the organ. The small bead of thick white liquid moistened her ministrations. After a brief moment she stroked the entire distance end to end with her warm hand. A grunt from the male told her to continue so she picked up the pace while reaching under the appendages to seek out the sac hanging beneath. Handling the package with care she rolled each side of the sac separately and looked up for approval. The inu closed his eyes for a moment giving the woman a little more confidence to pick up the pace of her fondling.

Sounds of scratching reminded her of the nearness of the deathly claws and the danger of them as the beast mauled the bark. She feared what would happen if she made a wrong move still she didn't delay the next step of her task any longer. Sinking to her knees she timidly brought her mouth closer to the male organ and stopped the movement of her hand while her breath kissed the head. The warm tip of her tongue washed the member from base to tip before slipping it past her lips and as far into her mouth as she dared. Carefully she worked the tight muscle in hopes that she wouldn't scrape her teeth too harshly against the thin skin. She was certain if she bit him he would definitely make quick work of her life.

Remembering a tip she tried to relax her mouth so she could sink the shaft further into her mouth. The lack of a gag reflex helped immensely as she let the muscle hit the back of her throat and still press forward. Quite pleased with herself in the end when she managed to swallow the entire length of penis and pulled away to start the process over and over. A claw tipped hand reached down to tangle in the raven locks at the back of her head and guide her onto him faster and faster. The rate that he wanted made it difficult for her to take him in so deeply so she wrapped one hand at his base and pumped the opposite of her pleasuring mouth. Each time he let her slow she would pause to suckle the tip and swirl her tongue before his hand was demanding the enclosure of her mouth again. When the muscle she pleasured tightened within her wet cavern she prepared for what she knew was coming. An instant later and his seed burst forward but he wouldn't let her move away forcing herself to drink the tangy bitter seed before it choked her.

The rumble wasn't something she just heard but also felt. It ran through the entire length of his body. The claws grazing the back of her head pulled her away after the spill and with brute force tossed her away to land harshly against the rigid forest floor. She wasn't given a chance to move or get up before she was tugged around to rest on her back and was straddled by the heavy form of the inu lord. In her motionless condition she hoped the youkai would realize she wasn't trying to get away. Crimson eyes drifted over her face but slowly sunk lower and lower until they focused on the soft twin mounds atop her heaving chest. The black sweater was loose on her form as a single clawed finger tip cut the material cleanly from her collar to the hem near her waist. Biting her bottom lip she noticed the frown when it exposed the tight baby blue shirt underneath.

The stretchy material was no challenge to the inu who immediately roar his displeasure and tore away every last piece blocking him from the view he sought. The random strips of material were tossed in any unsystematic direction as he unwrapped his present. In his rage he made away with her bra to leave her bare chest. His croon was deep and low as dangerously sharpened tips flicked the tits hardening them to arch under the violent touch. As if bored of the basic ministrations he leaned in and latched his mouth about one nipple and used the suction of his warm mouth to pull at it. Kagome bit her lip to stop the moan yet she was unable to stop the sensation from running down her spine. When the fang jabbed into the sensitive skin she cried out, not in the pain but in the violent pleasure. The technique was repeated on the neighbouring mountain of flesh before he drew himself to the small cuts along her upper torso.

The warm tongue soothed the tears of skin he had created from his armoured form. The warm open mouth kisses left vast amounts of saliva over each wound sealing it and allowing it to heal quickly. After the small amount of work he licked the pulse on her neck and sucked at the pulsating heart beat. Her virgin body grew heavy with the cascade of affections. The fever in her stomach knotted and sunk lower. The moist muscle trailed over her jaw line up to the sensitive shell of her ear. He nipped lightly and ran his claws over the flat of her stomach. The caresses were burning her, the heat building under the surface bubbling over and congregating in a swirling core.

Her legs clamped together as the feeling overwhelmed her. The warm folds of her womanhood felt wet and she wondered why he had such an affect. He wasn't kind and caring. In fact his methods were much like his attitude. Cold, demanding, uncompromising, and detached. Yet he still managed to draw out her first orgasm which crashed upon her in a vigorous endeavour to pursue her to an edge for her to fall off into the unknown.

Soon she felt the cool air over her legs and she noted the inu had now detested her of the jeans she had worn. The black panties were also ripped away, the elastics snapping against her skin. Instantaneously he was prying her legs apart and between them to gain access to the heat where her arousal emitted from her in crashing waves.

The tongue dived past the slit and into her welcoming warmth. The small gasp and arch of her hips expressed the bliss felt by her body. The silver tresses of his hair sprawled out over her skin. With any slight movement of his head she could fell the locks tickling the smooth soft flesh over her stomach and thighs. Her mind cried at the corruption as her body sinfully begged for more. Every stroke of the warm muscle against her sex was painfully releasing turmoil within her. From her knowledge she knew what her body sought for. The completion it need wouldn't be received until the inu used his own heat to fill her. But that didn't mean she was fearless. As much as her body cried her own logic became apparent. It would be painful and she was uncertain.

But oblivion met her when she felt the long, slender claw tipped fingers replace the tongue. The warmth of his mouth covered a bundle of nerves and with the fingers pumping into her and the suction from between his lips she was brought to an unthinkable space where her mind could no longer apprehend the many voices of her brain. Looking upon the inu between her legs embarrassed her and over the dip of her belly and curve of her breast she caught the crimson embers glaring at her. Watching her face, her expression, and the screams that waved over them from her full lips. She threw her head back down and closed her eyes when every nerve of her body bunched, clenched, and drove her past anything she had ever felt before.

Whimpering pathetically she took no notice of his form pulling away and discarding the pants and haori he had yet to rid himself of. When the half-lidded sapphire eyes were refocused the inu was beginning to untangle the mess of his silk fundoshi. The passion stupor immediately vanished as she realized what was next. A hand reached and took hold of one of her hips as he pulled away the last of the long loin cloth. When the other was vacant he grasped the other hip and he wasted no time in swiftly moving his hips forward to penetrate the miko to his hilt.

The inu didn't seem to care about the scream that reverberated through the clearing. It almost looked like he enjoyed the sound but nevertheless he didn't proceed. He rested the shaft embedded in her and waited. From beneath him she could watch his face as he studied her. His head tilted to the side just as she felt the organ within her withdraw. It relieved her for the moment it was gone and she thought perhaps he wouldn't continue but when he thrust forward again she gasped and tightened her grip around him. Again the inu stilled and simply watched her bringing all movement to a halt. She was prepared when he pulled away again and stiffened when she thought he would penetrate the tight walls again. However when nothing happened she relaxed. Only then did the taiyoukai press forward. The fourth thrust came a bit quicker and slowly the inu worked his way up in speed.

And so they danced together, tangled as one, between the roots of the massive tree in the centre of the forest. In their states they didn't question what they were doing. Their minds to preoccupied to think about who they bedded. Neither of them cared as they sought out their own pleasure in the unruly, desperate act.

Between her legs the taiyoukai thrust deeper and deeper letting the miko draw closer and closer to the far away ledge that she could jump off. The rod blanketed in her sweet heavy nectar fashioned a friction against her warm walls. Every sound that came from her was created by the inu. His talent was able to draw out her cries and squirms even when she didn't want to show them to him. Just when she neared her release and felt she couldn't take no more, he would increase the pace of his hips and let her begin again. The hard claiming drives forward pulled at her insides like nothing she had ever experienced. Her body arched, against her consent, to angle her hips. Her long slender legs wrapped around his waist as he maintained the fierce pounding on her body. Unaware to her, she had let her hands slip into the surprising light mass of hair that curtained around them from behind his head. Dull nails bit into his scalp unintentionally.

When she cried his name after her last release he withdrew and tugged the woman to her feet. From there he forced her against a tree and dug into her tunnel again. The bark biting at her bare back, scratching and clawing went unnoticed as the inu pulled one single leg into the crook of his arm so he could take her deeper than before. With each meet of her pelvis she made some sort of sound of pleasure that sung into the noiseless night. The convulsing walls clamped around him again and again but the beast didn't let her rest.

He flung her to the ground once again and flipped her around so her ass pointed in the air. Immediately she tried to thrust back onto his thick shaft in hope of feeling him move within her again. She was certain she would see some sort of tortuous glint from the crimson eyes if she dared to look over her shoulder but she didn't. Instead she waited as the clawed tipped fingers grasped onto her, pricking each hip as he held her still. By now it was more of the moment of passion that affected her thoughts than that of the alcohol she had consumed earlier. The organ that brought such pleasure to her, moving in and out, in and out, thrust after thrust left her filling whole and complete. The mews and small coos of her voice whispered of the deep coiling inferno washing over her wave upon wave through her nervous system. Her upper torso collapsed to the ground as her body became tired in the process of being used so rigorously. She bit her lip a little too hard drawing blood from the flesh. Apparently the inu could smell this because he wrapped an arm around her and tugged her back to his chest and forcefully yanked her head back and to the side so he could suckle the appendage until the small wound was healed.

Blown away by the chaste contact that contrasted against the continuing force of his unyielding hips she initiated her first passionate kiss. The inu however pulled away when she tried to slip her tongue into his mouth and she realized that youkai didn't kiss. A little down hearted she let her body fall forcefully as the inu let her go and carried on with his beating.

Completely weary her now hoarse voice shrieked in a low moan while the organ embedded deeply within her finally stiffened and released the burden it carried. On his knees behind her the inu roared and gave a couple last, gentler, strokes of his length. At long last the beast had satiated its lust and it too collapsed to the ground beside her.

As the moment of intensity passed Kagome was left to reflect. Her drunken state was beginning to fade away and she was left with her memory of her sinful act with the inu lord. After all the harsh, violent, brutal pleasure on her body he held her in his arms so tenderly. It was strange that she could just let him pull her back to his chest. It was even worse to know that she had let him take the gift she had saved so long. She wasn't as pure anymore. The beast within the taiyoukai had taken the sacred gift she had thought she would give to Inuyasha one day. But surprisingly enough Kagome wasn't saddened by the thought of Sesshomaru taking her.

The stars within the night sky flickered in and out as her thoughts eased away and she fell into a light slumber. Body heat from the male next to her kept her warm enough without the need for a fire. His arm pillowed her head from the hard forest floor and his other draped over her waist lazily. Her last thoughts were what would Sesshomaru do to her when he woke in the morning? Was his beast going to be present or would he be back to his usual stoic self with his usual emotionless mask?

The sun rose what seemed like only minutes after she finally fell asleep. The glaring light hit her eyes, paining them when she cracked them open to look around. There was a distance pounding in her head but it wasn't as severe as she heard some complain. Her stomach grumbled lowly to remind her of its vacant state. A heavy mass behind her shifted and she turned around to see the taiyoukai had risen as well. His glowing orbs were the normal golden hues she was accustom to seeing whenever they randomly met. However it made her worry if perhaps he had no recollection of the event. The stare out of the corner of his eyes forced her to rethink the lack of distance between them and she scooted away only to have his claw tipped hand fly at her and grasp a wrist.

"Miko," he growled idly in the usual indifference tone.

"Y-y-ye-s-s," she stuttered unable to hide the shiver that ran down her spine.

"How did you survive?" he demanded and she could almost swear his eyes showed bewilderment.

"Survive?" she whispered with confusion evident in her voice.

"Most females are unable to handle this Sesshomaru's pleasurable acts and die in the process."

"Well... uh... I ... don't really know," the last thing she wanted to do was flare his temper so she left it at that.

Yet his words reminded her how utterly tired she was. All she wanted was sleep and maybe a long hot soak in a heated spring. If he had kept going any more than he had then she was certain he would have killed her. That or he would have damaged any feeling in her, if he hadn't already.

"Hn," he stood clearly comfortable walking around with nothing on.

He had to gather some of his things that had been tossed aside in their act and casually picked them up. Kagome forced her eyes to study the inu who looked up enough to lock his gaze with hers. There was some mutual silent agreement created right there. He wouldn't tell a soul of the night and nor would she. This way they could move on with their lives and not worry about any consequences. Sesshomaru moved close enough to cover her with his inner coat layer. The plain, white, silk material covered her decently and was the small payment he was willing to make for tearing her own clothing to shreds the night before in his mindless desire.

"Thanks," she mumbled softly.

When she had finished cleaning up after the mess the inu left of her modern day attire she looked up only to find out he had left. Kagome smiled. Without even knowing it he had helped her. Spending the night with him reminded her that there were others out there. Inuyasha was just a small fling she had to get over so she could find a better fish in the sea. Sighing she looked at the tree that stood in both past and present times. She wasn't ever going to be able to forget her first. Sesshomaru had created memorable moments in time for her to reminisce on and her special someone out there would eventually help her create even more. Lingering over the half breed was pointless since that door was now a brick wall. But if she looked around properly there would be another door or even a window to climb out. If not she could always make her own doors. Wasn't that what the inu did? Don't loiter in the grief but keep moving forward even when the world blocks your path. The passageways of many people met and entangled together, sometimes brushing for brief moments and sometimes tying knots for eternity to remember. But eventually the moment would part. Sesshomaru had walked down one of her paths and now he walked away to continue on his own.

"Thanks," she whispered into the morning breeze and began to create her own tale through the world.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


End file.
